


Juxtaposition

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND GAY, Gen, M/M, Tsukki is a little shit, might use them some other time too lmao, probably toshiki's idek, the lower years' names are names of my OCs, they're in their third year, whose POV is the first part i wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Over in the back of the gym, nearest to the stage, were the two third-years Ashiya had accused of dating, leaning so close into each other, that you couldn't even see their faces anymore. The middle blocker was standing in a way that he's blocking the view of their setter with his huge frame."Eugh,they're standing so close again, Yamaguchi! Do something!"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841317
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171
Collections: Includes Karasuno OCs





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a prompt fill for [THIS TWEET](https://twitter.com/tsukishimatobio/status/1284346803744321536?s=19), but i haven't been able to write anything in the past couple of days, so be nice, please!

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on?" One of the freshmen, Ashiya, whispers toward the other freshman who was in the middle of picking up stray balls. "Oi, Toshiki, are ya listening?"

The one in question, Toshiki, is struggling to hold three balls in his arms, _"I'm kind of in the middle of something right_ now, _Ashiya-kun,"_ he replies, before stalking away to drop the balls into the cart where their manager is waving at them with a patient smile. 

But never one to give up so easily, Ashiya walks with Toshiki towards the cart, eyes darting back behind them. "What's up, you two?" Their manager, a third year named Yachi greets them with a curious expression that's more patronising than teasing.

"It's nothing, senpai, don't mind Ashiya-kun, he's always like that--"

"Are Kageyama-senpai and Tsukishima-senpai dating?"

They both said at the same time, though, Ashiya's was more rushed, and in a low voice, but it seemed like their manager heard it, as her face started heating up. "Shh! What are you talking about? That's a taboo topic, you know that, right?" The manager scolded, but she looked more and more embarrassed as she went on.

"But senpai, look at them!" Ashiya protested, jerking a thumb towards the far wall on the opposite side of them. Curious, Toshiki angles his head so he could steal a glance, while Yachi-senpai covered her face, but her fingers separate to let her see. Just a bit.

Over in the back of the gym, nearest to the stage, were the two third-years Ashiya had accused of dating, leaning so close into each other, that you couldn't even see their faces anymore. The middle blocker was standing in a way that he's blocking the view of their setter with his huge frame.

"They must be discussing strategies together!" Came their manager's squeaky voice, waving her hands around to dissipate the awkward, and not to mention embarrassing air between the three of them. "Strategies! So close to each other, yes, they're just practicing good camaraderie!"

The manager rambled anxiously as if to erase whatever mental image Ashiya had planted in her head. _"Eugh,_ they're standing so close again, Yamaguchi! Do something!" Another voice pipes up from behind them, and their ace and middle blocker is walking towards the cart with their team captain, who was carrying some balls himself. 

"And what, get on the bad side of Tsukki?" Their captain had just tossed the balls into the cart, _"good work today, guys!"_ He greeted them all, but Hinata is _still_ going on with his rants. 

"And _Bakageyama_ tells me they're _not dating?_ If he's gonna lie to his best friend, ay-kay-ay _me,_ to my face, then he's gotta stop pulling that shit then," he said, pointing towards the two, where Tsukishima's shoulders were shaking slightly, _'in laughter?'_ came the collective thought among the gossip circle. 

Ashiya rushed over to Hinata-senpai's side, "right, right?" He asked, egging the topic even further. "They act like they're always out for each other's blood, but even my big bro said he sometimes see them walking side by side!"

Their captain, Yamaguchi-senpai, sighs and all but looks away from the two people in question, and finds himself looking towards their manager for help. But Yachi-senpai looked like she overheated, and was stood there by the ball cart, rooted in place.

"Right, right! If even Banryu-kun says he saw them, then it _must_ be true!" 

As if on cue: "We're done mopping, senpai! The others are just putting the mops and net into the storage closet," the taller, and elder Ashiya walks toward them with a skip in his steps. "What's going on? Why does Yachi-san look like she's about to scream out loud in frustration?"

At that, all heads turn towards their manager, whose face was scrunched up in, probably, an attempt to stop herself from... doing just what the second-year Ashiya had described her as.

"I would not call whatever this is _'pleasantly surprising'_ ," she mumbled in the middle of taking deep breaths, as their captain had instructed her to do. 

"Yeah! It's hardly surprising if they do it _all_ the time too!" Hinata said in an annoyed tone, as he tugged the hair tie out of his hair. "Thanks for letting me borrow this, Yacchan," he added, as he handed the hair tie over to their manager, who accepts it and slides it down her wrist. "Even when we all go to someone's house to study together, those two are so clingy with each other, and yet they still deny it!" 

The small gossip circle all take small, careful glances back towards the couple, and turn back around just as quickly, because the taller of the two must have noticed them staring, so he tilts his head sideways to look at them.

"Crap! _Stingyshima_ caught us!" Hinata cursed, earning a slap on the arm from their captain. "Don't swear! He'll think we're guilty, and onto them," he hissed, making the lower years wince at the thought of two of their scariest-looking senpai scolding them.

Ashiya, though. The _younger,_ was still looking. 

"Hey, look, Tsukishima-senpai is looking over here!" He said gleefully, as if seeing fear in his teammates' faces was pure joy to him. "No, really, look," he said, "I think he's trying to tell us something."

At that, everyone whips their head so fast, Toshiki was afraid they'd all snapped their necks. True enough, Tsukishima was looking over his shoulder at them, with one eyebrow quirked upward in that condescending air he exudes. 

Then, a sly grin stretched across his face, as he brought up his hand to his face, and did the _shh-_ ing motion with it. And with that, everyone was _floored,_ as they watched Tsukishima lean in closer to their setter, leaving no space between them... and no secrets to be told.

No one brings it up after that.

* * *

Kei grins to himself, knowing he'd just successfully fucked over his teammates yet again. He doesn't know why, but the sick satisfaction of knowing he is a force to be reckoned with among the lower years just brings a smile to his face.

"Why are you showing me your teeth, that's creepy," grumbled the guy standing in front of him. Their faces were but mere inches away from each other, that if one exhaled, the other would be able to inhale it in a heartbeat. It was gross to think about, but he was comfortable, at least. "And what's with this stupid ass smartphone, I _hate_ this so much," he huffed exasperatedly. 

"Just hurry up and type the password already," he groaned.

"I'm working on it! Damn, if I had known you'd be _this_ impatient, I wouldn't have told you I knew Takeda-sensei's Wi-Fi password," Kageyama clicked his tongue. The same way Kei often did, though he wouldn't admit it out loud-- nor to himself-- but he found it _cute_ when Kageyama did it. 

_'Like a small animal trying to look fierce,'_ he thought to himself. 

As the team setter and vice captain continued tinkering with Kei's phone, he could feel eyes on his back, so he shifted closer into Kageyama's personal space; who was too busy and focused to even notice, or even push Kei away.

A sinister chuckle tickles at his throat, attempting to escape, but that would catch _His Majesty_ off-guard, and get self-conscious, so he keeps it to himself, but looks over his shoulder, as if to invite their spectators to look back one more time for a _very special_ show, just for them. 

He's fully aware that he and Kageyama have been caught a few times now by people in... such _compromising_ positions, but the obliviousness on the King himself was too thick to even attempt to penetrate, so he's left to his own devices, and taken as brushing the topic off, while Kei suffered.

Though, he had to agree that it was _fun_ messing with their teammates, especially the runt and their captain.

One time, he recalled, one of their second-years on the team caught him leering over Kageyama in the hallway, resembling one of those _kabedon_ things he's heard from his own mum gush over whenever she watched her primetime dramas. Thinking about it now, Kei surmised that they _could_ have positioned themselves better, and not in a way Ashiya the Elder would have thought they were making out, and _totally not_ discussing a birthday surprise for their manager.

But that's all in the past, and really. It'll be an even bigger pain to explain just _why and how_ he and Kageyama started drifting closer and closer to each other. 

He'd rather hide the pain, and cringe inwardly every time he thought how long Kageyama's eyelashes were, every time he blinked, and his eyes would flutter shut so lightly across his pale cheekbones. Or, how Kageyama would scrunch his nose up whenever he got frustrated over something.

He would rather now swallow his pride, and take in the beauty of their setter for himself, and maybe even shove deep inside his head thoughts of wanting to _kiss the guy_ when he ran into him earlier that day, telling him in a rushed whisper, in close proximity, that he caught a glimpse of Takeda-sensei's pocket Wi-Fi password. 

_'Yeah,'_ Kei thought, _'this is fine.'_

"Oi, asshole. I'm done, you're in," Kageyama whispered, his eyes darting on anywhere but Kei's face.

He smiled.

"Thanks, King," he replied, letting himself chuckle as he watched Kageyama squirm from all the attention-- _his_ attention. 

He lets the reaction sink in, as Kageyama's eyes widen in surprise, and mostly utter confusion. And that's when he leans in, and kisses the setter on the forehead.

Kageyama inhales sharply, but doesn't run after Kei to break his jaw when he walks away triumphantly, his phone notifications going off like fireworks, now that he's connected to Wi-Fi.

**Author's Note:**

> The lower years' names are some names I came up with for my own OCs from... different OC-series of mine, but here are their names and positions (might change later, idkk):
> 
> \- Ashiya, Banryu (2nd year, MB)  
> \- Ashiya, Banzai (1st year, WS)  
> \- Hibiya, Toshiki (1st year, L)
> 
> ((will add more when I write them along!))


End file.
